Letters to My Prince
by SesshoumaruXRin
Summary: Ryuzaki has kept me waiting all week. I don't like to wait. Now it's time for you punishment. RyoSaku Oneshot.


SesshoumaruXRin: Ha, it's definitely been awhile, ne? I haven't been on here in years but about a year ago I dubbed Prince of Tennis as my all time favorite anime ever (which is a very hard title to get in my book) and RyoSaku is the only couple that creates competition for my beloved SesshyXRin couple(: Although, I feel I cannot become the number one fan without owning all the episodes/movies/ovas, manga, and writing a crapload of fanfiction, so here it goes! (By the way, expect better writing than my horrible youngster stories from before! haha(:)

Disclaimeter: I do not own Prince of Tennis. D:

Long braids flowed in the wind as a girl hurried back home after an exceptionally long tennis practice. Her tennis captain had been in a abnormally bad mood today and only ended practice until she saw every last player sprawled out on the courts, near death from exhaustion. Despite the fatigue, Ryuzaki Sakuno had enough energy to at least reach her mailbox. And in the probable event her grandmother already got the mail, the kitchen table. What was so important she check the mail for? Well, let's just say she was hoping for a letter from a certain green haired prince that was so dear to her.

She ran up to her room with the letter and dropped her bags in the middle of the floor. Sitting down at her desk, she ripped open the letter and read it:

_I'm doing good. The weather has been kind of bad and that's been making my mood sour. Too much rain = less tennis. What's a tennis prince without his tennis? - Ryoma_

She smiled. She had to admit, Ryoma-kun without tennis would be a hard thing to imagine but something tells her he still wouldn't be much different. She starts writing her response on a cute pink paper that she would stick tennis stickers onto.

_Ryoma-kun, I think you'd still be a prince even without tennis..._

She stopped writing. That was kind of an embarrassing thing to say, maybe she should erase it? Her grandmother called her down, distracting her thoughts. Something about getting some ingredients for dinner at the supermarket. Oh well, I'll figure this out when I come back.

She walked onto the train with her bag of groceries and sat down. She looked over her shoulder and saw two girls standing near her.

"D-don't worry Mei-chan! He wasn't a very good boyfriend anyway. He was stubborn, selfish, prideful and arrogant! AND he hardly ever talked to you! Some people wondered if you guys were even going out!" Her friend started crying harder as she handed her a tissue. "Gomene Mei-chan! I didn't mean to upset you more...you really do deserve better though..."

"I know...arigatou, Mami-chan...I appreciate your words but it really was all my fault. I chased him away with my constant badgering. Except I could never do it in person because it's hard to hold a conversation with him so I'd text him. And text and text and text. He would text back so I thought everything was fine but he broke up with me saying I bothered him too much!"

Sakuno gasped. Oh no! What if she really IS bothering Ryoma-kun? He may not be the most kind guy around but he does know how to be polite. What if he's only doing it to be polite, or to not make Obaa-chan angry?

Sakuno quickly rushed home and reread the latest letter she got from Ryoma:

_I'm doing good. The weather has been kind of bad and that's been making my mood sour. Too much rain = less tennis. What's a tennis prince without his tennis? - Ryoma_

…..and that had been it. His letters were never more than a few sentences long, while hers were generally a page long. She looked at her reply and picked it up and threw it in the garbage. I can't bother him anymore. It's obvious that he doesn't want to write me. For goodness sake, he wrote about the weather! Mou...

She spent the whole week going around looking really downcast. Whenever asked about it she'd just make up an excuse. After a week of that and a low supply of excuses she was glad to get home on Saturday. Her grandmother was out so she was glad she had time to be alone. As she was walking up the steps she noticed a letter on the kitchen table. It was an international letter! Could it be...? Sakuno practically jumped down the rest of the stairs and flew to the table. She looked at the letter. Yes. It was indeed from Ryoma-kun. _Th-thmp th-thmp._ Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Was he mad at her? Now that she thinks about it, it was pretty rude to not reply to his letter. What if he's going to say they should stop sending letters? Even though that was kind of her plan, it would still break her heart to have him say it. She slowly started to open the envelope. Taking out the letter, she unfolded it and read it.

_Ryuzaki has kept me waiting all week. I don't like to wait. Now it's time for your punishment._

Sakuno started crying. He really was mad! Now he's never going to to write or even speak to her again! She's such an idiot. She should've known even if she was bothering him, if she just stopped writing him that'd be even more of a bother. A bother to his pride. It was then that the doorbell rang. Startled, she wiped her eyes off with her sleeve and went to the door. Slowly opening it, she looked up and her eyes went wide.

"Ryuzaki has kept me waiting all week. I don't like to wait. Now it's time for your punishment. You have to make up for all that lost time times ten. And buy me grape Ponta."

Ryuzaki smiled. Tennis or not, he would always and forever be her favorite prince.

SesshoumaruXRin: Alright I admit, this certainly isn't the best I could possibly do but for now, it'll do. I forgot how hard writing fanfiction can be, having to keep everyone in character. It's my biggest pet peeve reading stories that have characters OOC or worse-when they're so in character that they take Sakuno and turn her into a stuttering maniac. Maybe she does stutter a lot, but not that much. Well anyways, I promise each story with get even better. I just need to get back into the hang of things. Anyways, read and review! Arigatou, minna-san! :D


End file.
